The Butcher
by SimonStormcloak
Summary: A killer stalks the streets of Windhelm. After three murders, a full investigation is launched. But can the guard, aided by the brilliant mastermind Filim Greenleaf, catch the Butcher before it's too late? Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Prologue: The Wicked

_**PROLOGUE: THE WICKED**_

Fresh fallen snow cloaked the streets of Windhelm as a hooded figure trudged silently through the dark, moonlit city. He was following a girl. Just like the two girls before her, he was waiting to find a secluded location to...

And then he found it. The guard had left the place, and there was nobody around but her. He started running. The girl turned around and screamed as he drew his dagger. She ran, but the man knocked her down. He raised a dagger and plunged it into her neck, silencing her forever. He opened his pack and brought out some burial tools, slicing out little pieces of flesh. As he closed his sack, with everything he needed in it, he heard footsteps. He peeked from behind a bush. It was a guard, running towards the scene. He quickly flipped his hood off and yelled "Guards!"

When the guard had finally reached the scene, the man had tucked his hood into his satchel, fortunately for him it wasn't bulging out.

"What happened here?" The guard asked.

"I don't know!" The man replied. "I heard a scream and I came running, but here she is, dead on the ground!"

"Well, we're going to have to launch a full-fledged investigation now. That's the third girl in a week!"

"Good to know," The man shot back. "Looks like the butcher is out for blood."

"Well, thanks for your help, friend. We will certainly take a look at this. You should go home and get some rest."

"No," replied the man. "You go fetch a... detective or something. I'll stay here an guard the body."

"Thank you. You're making my job a lot easier." The guard turned and ran for the Palace of the Kings.

_Great, _the man thought. _Now maybe I have time to pick off a bit more flesh..._


	2. Chapter 1: It begins

**Welcome to the first chapter of _The Butcher! _Feel free to smack that review button in the face, and please don't say who it is in the reviews. I don't want to spoil it for anyone.**

Loredas, 12th of Heartfire*, 4E201

Filim Greenleaf sat in a chair in Candlehearth hall, reading the book _Magic from the Sky_. He took a sip of mead and flipped the page. It was a boring book, honestly. He couldn't care less about the Ayleid's ancient stones. Any adventurer who wanted to know what the stones are were welcome to read the book, but this Bosmer was just bored. A boring day of waking up, getting dressed and heading to the inn, waiting for someone to walk in and tell him there was a crime to be solved. And that's exactly what happened.

The door burst open, bringing with it the cold air.

"Shut the door!" Yelled the inkeeper.

A guard walked in and closed the door behind him. He went up to the counter, and faced the inkeeper.

"Elda, we're looking for someone. Is there a Filliam or something here?"

Filim raised his head. Of course the stupid Nord couldn't say a Bosmeri name.

"That's me." Filim said nonetheless.

The guard turned to face him.

"Oh, you're a Wood Elf!" He said, relieved. "Thought you were some Argonian or cat-person or whatever they are."

Filim didn't even bother correcting the guard.

"What do you need me for?" He asked instead.

"There's been a murder." The guard replied.

"Just a murder?" Filim said.

"Third in a week, actually."

"By Y'ffre, why hadn't anyone told me sooner!" He jumped up from his chair. "Who do I need to see?"

"Just go and talk to Jorleif. You'll find him in the palace of the kings."

Filim made for the door, having already paid for the mead.

"And don't bother Ulfric!" The guard called as Filim stepped outside. "He's having a-"

But Filim was already gone.

"War counsel." The guard said.

Filim made his way to the Palace of the Kings. It was cold in Windhelm, but he felt warm donning his fur travel cloak. He passed through the city at top speed, running as fast as his Elvish** legs could take him. When he finally reached the Palace, he was panting. He let himself breath for a while before heading inside.

Inside was a wonderful mess of blue. Blue carpets, banners, even Ysgramor's throne had a bluish tint! Filim had been to Solitude before, and compared to Windhelm, it seemed that aside from the banners, Solitude had no team spirit. The throne was empty, unfortunately. Filim was hoping to see Ulfric Stormcloak, although he could hear voices coming from the room. The guard had told Filim not to bother Ulfric, but never told him why. He peeked in. All he could see was a grey fur cloak. It was Ulfric, with his back turned. They were speaking about something. All he heard was _Sword _and _Gullet_.

It was none of his business, so why was he intruding? Filim backed away, and went through the door on the right of the throne. He turned a corner and entered a kitchen, where a man with red hair was standing in front of a table.

"Jorleif?" Filim asked. Jorleif turned to face him.

"Filim? You're an Elf?"

"That's the exact same way the guard reacted." Filim said, chuckling.

"Oh" Jorleif frowned. "This is no laughing matter. Susanna was the third girl to be murdered in a week."

"And the guards did nothing?"

"We're just tangled up in the war, is all. But we launched a full-fledged investigation with most of the guards into it. The reason Ulfric called on you is because you solved the murder mystery in Anvil, he thought you'd be more than cabable."

"You know about Anvil?" Anvil was a port town all the way down in Cyrodiil, hundreds of miles from Windhelm, which was in Skyrim.

"Of course we do. Everyone does. You're a legend among guards." Jorleif said.

Filim was suprised, he never knew he was that famous. He quickly composed himself.

"Well, okay. Thanks to Ulfric for getting me, hope the Imperials don't murder him, blah blah. What do I do first?" He asked eagerly.

"First go down to the crime scene and talk to the witnesses. I'm assuming you know where it is?"

"Umm..." Filim said, embarrassed.

"It's by the market, just turn left at the smithy, and go down the steps."

"Thanks for the information." He said generously. He turned to leave. Next stop was the crime scene. Hopefully there would be more answers there.

***Also called Hearthfire by the Dunmer and Nords, but I prefer the Imperial spelling.**

**Woo, first chapter done! I hope you liked it, and thanks always to Skyflower51. And dear readers, can you do me a favor? Go to the profile of DraGGonized, and tell him to start writing. Tell them Simon sent you. NOW GO, MY FRIENDS, SMACK THAT REVIEW BUTTON IN THE FACE!**


End file.
